


Home Again

by safarikalamari



Series: fyeahspiritassassin week [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Despite everything, Baze and Chirrut somehow manage





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Hurt/Comfort

“You’re back.”

Chirrut’s voice echoes in the room despite it being just above a whisper. Baze’s fists clench and he tries to make as little sound as possible as he takes off his armor. 

Everything hurts. 

Baze can only think about the comfort of their bed, but Chirrut is insistent on other matters.

“Let me see,” Chirrut motions and Baze hesitantly makes his way over to Chirrut. 

Unzipping his outer layer, Baze winces at the strain on his wound and mouths a curse when he feels it open again. 

“Why do you hide it from me?” Chirrut asks once Baze sits down on the bed next to him. “I know your jobs are not easy.”

“I don’t know,” is all Baze says in response. In truth, he doesn’t want Chirrut to worry. Worry more than he already does, to take care of a body that’s already starting to shut down.

Chirrut sighs, pushing on Baze’s shoulder to make him lay back before he lifts Baze’s shirt up, his fingers feeling around the wound. 

“I know we aren’t men in our twenties anymore, Baze,” Chirrut begins, moving his hands away to root through the medical kit. “But we still have time. You shouldn’t give in so easily.”

Baze says nothing and glances over as Chirrut prepares a solution, wondering where the time has gone. He thinks back to their time at the temple, when they were just children fooling around in the simplicity of their daily lives. 

Baze turns his gaze at the ceiling, hissing in pain when liquid pours into his wound and a washcloth is pressed down, his thoughts jarred for a moment. Heavy words sit on Baze’s tongue but he does not wish to say them. When his mind begins to drift again, Baze wonders why Chirrut chose him of all the guardians and relaxes as the pain begins to numb. 

“You always understood,” Chirrut sighs. “When my rage consumed me, when I almost gave up, you kept me here. I might’ve done some awful things were it not for you.” 

Baze turns as best he can to look at Chirrut, heat pricking at the back of his eyes. He never thought that any of what he had done was extraordinary, but Chirrut almost makes him second guess. As if he really is someone special. Baze stills again when Chirrut presses a bandage to the wound and then sits up, pulling Chirrut close to him. 

“Thank you,” he breathes, a gentle kiss placed on Chirrut’s shoulder. 

One of Chirrut’s hands fall on his own and Baze tucks his head into the crook of Chirrut’s neck. With steady breaths, Baze recenters himself with the familiarity of Chirrut, a small weight lifting from his shoulders.

“I love you,” Chirrut squeezes Baze’s hand and Baze feels at peace as a small breeze passes by their window. 

He won’t stay away this long again. Everything, his mind, his body, needs rest and Baze drifts off just as Chirrut begins to hum an old NiJedhan tune.

**Author's Note:**

> [Toomblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
